Ironing clothing articles is often necessary to give the clothing articles the clean crisp look that many wearer's desire. Ironing clothing items can be tiring because it is important to position the iron onto wrinkled areas for a sufficient period to remove the wrinkles but not long enough to cause damage to the clothing article. Because the use of bright lighting can often eliminate the need for reading glasses by many individuals who require them in low ambient light to read or see things at a close distance, it would be a benefit to have an iron that included a detachable light source having a number of high intensity lights for providing high intensity light onto the article to be ironed. It would be a further benefit to have such an iron that included an adjustably positionable light source, such as a light mounted to the end of a goose-neck support, so that the user could direct the light where it was most needed or wanted.